Fidget Runs Away: Whispers in the Night
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: One night, just when a depressed Fidget assumes Olivia is better off without him, he runs away from home because he feels like a danger to her, her father, and their buddies and sadly, Fidget is bound by his past. Will Olivia find him and talk him out of it? The idea of this taking place before Christmastime is written as a request for Reyelene.


To begin with, Fidget was working for Ratigan, until Fidget didn't like it after grasping how merciless Ratigan was and Fidget moved in with Olivia Flaversham, whom he took interest in. But one night, Fidget was overcome with anxiety from a nightmare about Ratigan and feared he'd do her more harm by living with her and her father. That was why he ran away in the first place, although he was very grateful for what they've done for him, he couldn't bring himself back to tell them so. Fidget didn't exactly know where to run, but he didn't care just as long as he left all his troubles behind.

 _If only Olivia and her father can understand why I'm leaving,_ Fidget thought, _For I am trapped in the past_. "I'm sorry, God. I tried," he said, praying to God. It was to say that the good lord knew he tried to remove it from his mind.

In that moment, Fidget recalled all the things he did to Olivia and her father and wished he'd never done them. That is if he never met or so much as interacted with them. Additionally, Fidget wished he never worked for Ratigan, that alone and Fidget and Olivia would have gotten along well like pals without having to deal with the consequences. "Quit beating yourself up, Fidget!" Fidget scolded himself, "It's not like you to feel all blue! So, either you have to suffer through your past or dig your way out of your hole?" Not even yelling at himself helped, so he took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

Searching for a place to hide, he clanged to a lamppost to catch his breath. Worn out from running, he cried himself to sleep in a position that was comfortable. "You did what you had to do tonight, Fidget," Fidget whispered to himself calmly and sniffled, "But don't forget what Olivia did for you. She'll find you tomorrow." By then, Fidget felt better knowing that none of the things he did to Olivia and her father were entirely his fault; Ratigan had him do those errands.

The bat wasn't chilled to the bone because it took place two weeks before the Christmas season. It was balmy and the minute he settled, he yawned and closed his eyes. Nothing else unfortunate happened. It was because sleep cleared things up for him as if a tremendous, yet merciful wave of the Thames calmed down, sweeping him safely back to shore.

...

Olivia woke up with a start. She went and looked for Fidget, but to her dismay, he wasn't in his room. "Daddy! Fidget has disappeared!" Olivia called.

"We can go out in the morning," he told her.

"But what if he's in trouble or worse dies out there alone?"

Mr. Flaversham considered this and said, "Alright. Go get dressed."

Olivia did what she was told. She grabbed her coat, scarf, and hat and put them on.

Outside their small building, Mr. Flaversham proposed, "Olivia, you go to Basil's while I go the other way."

Olivia was scared, but satisfied with her father's suggestion and went off on her way.

Without warning, she sat inside the boot, the same one she wept in the night her father was kidnapped by the same bat who kidnapped him and her, sobbing and sniffling. Evidentially, Olivia was crushed over her pal's absence. "How can Fidget be gone?" Olivia wondered out loud, "Why is he so upset? Is he a danger to all of us?" She stopped to think before she eventually said, "I know why now because he thought I didn't want him anymore and he's drowning in his own miserable past!" It was natural to cry and grieve on times like this, but eventually, she sat up and continued on her way to Basil's.

...

Olivia knocked on the door and Mrs. Judson opened it for her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Judson," said Olivia, "May I speak to Basil, please?"

"Yes, he's inside, doing experiments," Mrs. Judson informed.

"Hi, Basil," Olivia greeted.

"Hello, Olivia and what brings you here?" Basil asked.

"You see, Fidget ran off," she replied, in a dismal tone, "Maybe it was because he thought I was better off without him."

"Why, that's terrible!" he gasped, covering and uncovering his mouth in shock, "But he might be having a bad day. Notably, coping with his past can be a big hassle and yet in my heart, I hope you find him, my dear."

"Or he'll find you," Dr. Dawson suggested.

"Thank you, I'll do my very best," said Olivia and she continued looking for the bat who strayed away.

...

After hours of searching, Olivia discovered Fidget's cap lying on the St. James Park's cobblestone pavement. _This must be where Fidget wandered off to,_ she thought and followed his footprints. Not only that, she picked up the sound of a familiar light and breathy snore. That sound was coming from Fidget!

He awoke and opened his eyes when Olivia found him, tapping him and inserting her nose onto his by the lamppost he was gripping onto. Fidget moaned uneasily.

"Shh. It's me, Olivia," Olivia soothed him. "You can go back to sleep when we get home." She gave him his cap. "Are you alright, Fidget? Is something wrong?"

Fidget didn't appear disturbed as he did before, so he climbed down, put his cap on, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Olivia, for all the things I've done and said to you. I thought you'd be better off without me." He couldn't seem to let it go, which was sad, even for the mouse, who flashed him a disappointed, yet worried look. Because of this, Fidget had his good days and bad days just like everyone else.

Since Olivia was so sweet and forgiving, she forgave her "captor" by hugging him in a flash without lecturing him. Her hug spoke more than a thousand words. She just seemed amiable and open enough to listen to his problems; for a fact, she knew that Fidget wasn't to blame for all the crimes Ratigan had enacted and was behind all those years. "Not only do your captives forgive you, so does God for He loves you and made you just the way He wanted," Olivia said. "After all, it's almost Christmas." Those statements she made were valid. God _does_ care about people and created them just how He intended them to be. What was also important was that she and Fidget both knew what Christmas was all about.

Encouraged and dropping his pride, Fidget acknowledged all the things he adored about her, which had hobbled in his head for quite some time and she is forgiving, kind, sweet, smart, caring, nice, brave, feisty, she stands up for him, she is outspoken, stands up for what she believes in, sticks up for herself, well-behaved, has good manners compared to some children her age, fun, beautiful, strong, loving, and would never do anything to put him in harm's way. Besides, if it weren't for her, he would have been stuck with Ratigan and that was when Fidget promised that he wouldn't depart from Olivia again after his appraisal towards her. She knew that Fidget never was and never will be perfect and neither will she, her father, her friends, or anybody, especially not that wicked and conceited professor.

The good-natured mouse took the bat home safely by the hand. Mr. Flaversham was proud of his daughter for discovering Fidget. "Fidget was sleeping by the lamppost," Olivia said, "And he shared his feelings for me and why he took off and he thought I'd be better off without him. As it turned out, I was really worried sick about him."

"So was I," Mr. Flaversham confirmed and to Fidget, he said, softly, his hand on Fidget's forehead, "And you're here now. Why don't you try to relax for a bit? You're okay."

"Gee, thanks," Fidget smiled ruefully as he marched to his room and lied down on his bed for he was too exhausted to hang upside down. He was relieved and felt more at home with people who cared about him.

Olivia crawled into Fidget's bed and kissed him goodnight on the cheek before going to sleep. "Goodnight, Fidget. Sleep tight." Then, she whispered her vow in his sleep, "Fidget, you know I'll never hurt you, change you, or lie to you in any way. No matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you from all the bad things. Even more important, I'll always be your friend." Afterward, she watched the bat slumber peacefully for he was now further consumed by restfulness and serenity and she found herself falling asleep next to him. Olivia wasn't at all fazed by his snoring because she was used to it. Besides, it was too light and incapable of being heard.

...

At eight in the morning, Olivia woke up and peeked out of Fidget's room, watching her father make waffles for breakfast and spoke softly in Fidget's ear, "Wakey, wakey, Fidget."

Fidget moaned sleepily and yawned. "Livy?"

"Daddy made breakfast." Then, Olivia rubbed her nose on Fidget's.

Fidget giggled, grinned, rubbed his eyes, and responded, "Oh, good! I'm up! I'm up because I'm hungry!" In any case, the running he did last night surely gave him an appetite.

Seconds passed and he and his kindred spirit were out and about towards the kitchen.

Mr. Flaversham had just finished making waffles. "Oh, good, you're up," he said.

"Morning, Mr. Flaversham," Fidget said and yawned, "I just woke up."

"That's good to hear," Mr. Flaversham pronounced, "But did you have a good night's sleep?"

Fidget nodded meekly.

"That's good. I made you kids waffles for breakfast!"

"Yay!" they squealed in delight and they chowed down nice and slowly.

The End

 **AN: For those of you who were deeply concerned for Fidget in this one-shot, he just had a hard time getting over kidnapping several people, but Olivia meant the world to him in which he tried to avoid and he didn't have to do that to her if he didn't need to; however, he did it because his evil boss instructed him to.**


End file.
